


Merry mascot

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen, Gift Giving, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A belated Advent Calendar Entry!  Gifts and merriment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry mascot

  
"What is this?" Sam takes the proffered paper bag from Gene and starts to unroll the top, but Gene grabs his wrist tight enough to pinch.

"Just--don't take the piss, OK?" The words and tone are uncharacteristically insecure.

Sam gives Gene a sharp look, chasing his downturned gaze. Gene pouts, his body language starting to send a clear message even before Sam says a word. Sam says it anyway. "You can't be--are you embarrassed about giving me a present?"

"Bleeding Nora, I should have known better," and he grabs for the bag with his free hand but Sam's too fast for him, twists free of his grip and turns away and gets a good look. Sam can't stop himself, he gives a great whoop of laughter right away, a delighted caw that sends an instant flood of red across Gene's already ruddy face. "Oi!" Gene grabs with more intent, but Sam slips sideways off his chair and avoids him adroitly, paper bag in hand.

"Gene!" he crows, "you are the softest marshmallow in the room!"

Gene looks like he's desperately glad the doors to his office are closed, although based on the chastened sideways looks he's giving the windows he's well aware that everyone else in CID can hear every word spoken by the two of them. In lieu of chasing Sam around the room he settles back in his chair and crosses his arms. "All right, Gladys, you've had your fun. Now would you please sit down and act like a grown man instead of a barmy girl?"

Sam's still giggling, but with rare pleasure. "I didn't even know you noticed--I mean, I do like 'em. But that was a risky choice. Did no one ever tell you that pets make terrible Christmas presents?" He puts the bag on Gene's desk and fishes out a black kitten.

The little thing mews, then sits and stares at the both of them for a long moment with it's green, green eyes.

Gene clears his throat. "I heard what you said about the cat you had when you were a lad. Figured you could use someone to keep you company in that shitehole you call a flat."

Sam grins. "I just don't believe how thoughtful you can be." He's pleased about the cat, that's certain, but there's something about the way he's looking right past it at Gene...

"Well." Gene pushes back his chair and stands up. "Just make sure it doesn't cause any trouble around here." He intends to leave the room as quickly as possible, but Sam's around the desk in seconds and grabs Gene in a fierce hug. It goes on a moment too long; Gene feels the heat of Sam's body, the beat of his heart, and just before he's about to fight himself free there's a thud as the kitten leaps to the floor.

"Hey!" They spring apart and dart to opposite sides of the desk, and it's Gene who comes up with the feisty little bugger gnawing on his finger. "You'd better take her home. CID's no place for a cat. The birds will all be cooing over her and abandoning their desks."

"I don't know," Sam muses as he gathers the black fluffball to his chest. "I'm becoming very fond of the idea all of a sudden. The feline mascot of A Division. What do you think, Guenevere?"

Gene rolls his eyes, but his lips twitch in a smile at the thought. "And I suppose that makes you her Lancelot, eh?"

"Or Arthur, but..." Sam makes a graceful gesture toward Gene. "I figure you're the king of CID--when you're not busy being the sherriff. So... office cat?" He looks cagily hopeful.

"We'll see." Gene knows that he's effectively just said yes, and he can't stop himself from smiling.


End file.
